Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Description of the Related Art
As one of the packaging technologies of semiconductor devices, Wafer Level Chip Size Package (WLCSP) is known. WLCSP is a technology of assembling a package with a plurality of semiconductor devices being formed together on a wafer and then singulating it into individual semiconductor devices.
In the WLCSP, through-electrode structure may be employed in order to improve a reliability and reduce the size of a semiconductor device. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-206253 discloses package structure having a through-electrode that connects an electrode on the front surface and an electrode on the back surface in a substrate. A signal from a solid state imaging device within a package is output to the outside of the package via the through-electrode.
In manufacturing of semiconductor devices having the WLCSP package structure, the singulated semiconductor device may be inspected for electrical characteristics. The inventers of the present application have found that a defect of a semiconductor device may occur in such an inspection step.